


Surprise

by ValkyrieShepard



Series: The Symbiote and I [2]
Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Consent, Consentacles, Crack, Domesticity, Fluff, M/M, Post Movie, Smut, Tentacle Sex, Venom movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-02 01:00:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16295294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValkyrieShepard/pseuds/ValkyrieShepard
Summary: Venom takes Eddie's body to surprise him with a date. That thing that humans do. He's trying his best, and the two finally establish what their relationship is - in human terms.





	Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> Who else wants a slice of life Netflix show with these two? This is essentially that. I might make this a series, so if you have prompts, ideas of the fluffy or kinky kind, comment or hit me up on my [tumblr](http://valkyrieshepard.tumblr.com).

“So, what do you want to do now?”

 

**The way I see it, _we_ can do whatever we want.**

 

Eddie had had his concerns. A lot of them. Not only was he bonded with an alien symbiote, this particular one was in his head, the entire damn time. Even with Annie, and god, he had loved her, there had been times where he just needed to get some space. Be on his own, do his own thing. With Venom inside him, that was just not possible. He could ask him to be quiet, and did so sometimes, but if Venom wanted, he would still know everything about him, what he was doing, thinking just- everything.

 

That should have been a pretty scary prospect. But up until now, and it had been a few weeks, Eddie did not mind. At all. In fact, Venom’s presence was comforting. Like a warm blanket, just the right kind, not too hot, not too cold. Comfortable in the most perfect way. The occasional hunger, that he could deal with, especially now that they were getting used to each other, it was lessening. Their bond was getting stronger, and Eddie wondered if it could ever be broken at this point, or a few years down the line.

 

He decided not to think about it, and instead concentrate on his life that was finally getting back on track again. All it had taken was several near death experiences, one actual death, and an alien b-. Eddie had to remind himself several times not to use the b word. Although simple friends could hardly be applicable to their relationship. Often he found himself wondering if Venom knew these things going on inside his head, he had shown plenty of times that he _could_ know if he wanted to.

 

“Boundaries, buddy,” Eddie had explained. “They’re important. Sometimes I gotta do my own thing okay? And I need it to be quiet. And private.”

 

 **Sure thing, Eddie,** his deep voice had replied. The tone of it sent shivers down Eddie’s spine sometimes.

 

Especially when he was a little possessive. When he said things like **You’re mine** , or **I’ll kill for you**. There were still a lot of unanswered questions about what he was exactly and where he was from, but currently Eddie didn’t see any rush. He liked to explore this on their own terms. It was nice, to have that kind of time.

 

**Wake up, Eddie.**

 

“Mhhmm, just five more minutes,” Eddie complained, squirming under the warm blanket. He felt so tired, he didn’t want to get out of bed just yet.

 

 **You have a deadline, you should get to writing,** Venom said.

 

“But I’m tired,” he whined, knowing full well that Venom was right. When had he become such a stickler for his job, anyway?

 

 **We need money to keep us fed,** he explained.

 

“You’re not hungry, but I _am_ tired. Why the hell am I so tired?” He turned around and hugged his pillow. Just a few more moments.

 

Almost drifting off to sleep again, he felt the pillow move but didn’t open his eyes. This happened sometimes. Venom would push it away and materialise around him, separating a little to form essentially another body by his side. They were always still connected though, he had to stay alive that way after all. Venom wrapped his arms around Eddie who sighed. This should be weird, it should creep him out, but it felt too good for that. Venom held him as he drifted back to sleep for another hour or so, then he wouldn’t stop until he eventually even forced him to get up and take a shower.

 

 **So what did this guy do? Is he… bad?,** Venom asked as Eddie turned on his laptop to keep working on his essay and interview. It seemed that Venom didn’t always watch him when he did that, presumably because he found it boring.

 

But Eddie had to grin at his choice of words.

 

“You’re not going to eat that one,” he said. “He’s already going to prison soon. But to be clear, he embezzled tax money to fund a sex trafficking business on the side. So yeah, he’s pretty bad.”

 

**What are taxes?**

 

On instinct Eddie reached back when Venom’s head appeared beside his, and caressed the back of it. His long tongue brushed against his cheek, and he playfully pushed him away.

 

“Can’t believe you ask about the most boring human thing. Well, taxes are the part of your paycheck that goes to the government so they can provide everyone with basic services such as hospitals and roads. That kind of thing.”

 

**That sounds reasonable.**

 

“Yeah if the government was… Anyway,” he sighed and reached for his cup of coffee. He was going to need a lot of those today. It felt as if he hadn’t slept at all. “I’m not going to explain all of that right now though it’s… a lot.”

 

**What about sex trafficking? That sounds bad too.**

 

“It… It is.” Instead of explaining it through words, he let Venom inside his head, freely, openly. He hated that he had to explain all the bad things humans were capable of to him as well, but there was no point trying to hide any of them. As good as humanity was, it had the potential for evil as well. Through thoughts, memories and experiences, Eddie explained what that kind of business did, and basics like sex to Venom. It took quite some time, but in the end it felt like he had delivered a good enough baseline for him to understand. It didn’t even feel weird to talk about this with him, probably because there wasn’t really any shame or secrets between them.

 

 **Does me touching you make you uncomfortable?,** Venom asked after a moment’s pause.

 

“No, it doesn’t,” he quickly replied. “Trust me, I’d tell you and uh…”

 

He trailed off, but a dark tentacle nudged his cheek like a gentle caress.

 

“It feels nice, okay? When you hold me. Now shut up and let me work.”

 

Eddie felt some amusement in his head but Venom did as he was told and became quiet, just gently around him for a while, before he vanished. Despite being so tired he was now completely focused on his essay and interview, fascinated by this man’s depravity. Humans could be so damn ugly. But he was good at this, at figuring them out, and he liked being good at something.

 

He hadn’t realised how much time had passed when he was offered a sandwich for lunch. He looked around at the kitchen, and saw that Venom had made it for him, and was even in the process of cleaning up after himself. He was learning so quickly, and honestly, Eddie was grateful for him. A lot of unhealthy habits he had collected in the past few months were eased with his help.

 

“Thanks, honey,” he said absentmindedly, biting into the sandwich. It was a good one.

 

**You’re welcome.**

 

Eddie finally stood up and stretched, laughing suddenly when a tentacle poked the exposed part of his belly. Venom could be playful, and he certainly didn’t mind. He brushed it away, watched it circle around his hand, split into five parts. For a brief moment it looked like they were just holding hands. Like any other cou-

 

He pulled back and went to the coffee machine to get some more fuel for the day. He put in fresh water, while Venom put in a new filter, then he finished up with the ground coffee. They moved in sync, unlike anything he had ever experienced before. It felt normal and special at the same time, like there was someone there that understood him completely, and someone who was just comfort for him.

 

 **You should go outside, Eddie.** **Get some fresh air.**

 

“Aw, you’re caring for me?”

 

**Of course. You’re not doing it.**

 

“I’m trying, okay?,” he replied. “I’ve been doing better after… all this.”

 

 **Your pulse quickens,** Venom observed. **When you’re thinking about your death.**

 

“Oh god I’m too tired for this…”

 

**Eddie.**

 

“Fine. Yes, I keep thinking about it.”

 

**Why?**

 

“Because I fucking died!,” he blurted out, tried to turn to someone to punch but there was no one there. He made himself calm down, to try and not shake when he was pouring a new cup of coffee. “It was fucking scary and there was nothing and then- Then there was you.”

 

**Your heart is pounding again.**

 

Eddie was holding on to his mug, feeling the warmth through his skin. Yes, his heart was pounding.

 

“Don’t read my mind right now okay?”

 

**Fine.**

 

There was… something between them. This bond it was unique and Venom was right, his heart did pound when he felt him sometimes, or when he thought of him. In any other case he would have called it a crush, would have called it falling in love. But could that really just happen with an… well, with essentially an alien. But when he thought about what Venom had given up. For him. Venom had told him it was all for him. And there was that moment in the forest that he kept thinking about. It had been Venom’s idea, a very romantic one at that.

 

He shook his head. He should just go outside, like Venom had suggested. Eddie had wanted to get back into shape anyway, so he changed into sweatpants and a hoodie.

 

 **You don’t need to do this, I can keep you in shape,** Venom told him.

 

“I like running,” he replied. “Gives me energy back, and in this city, it’s a good workout. Especially for the ass.”

 

He laughed at himself, ignoring the weird look he got from a passer by. He just waved at them and started stretching, but then noticed a peculiar feeling. Like he was being watched but he could feel… contentedness. As he looked around there was no one staring at his ass, but he felt something familiar. Venom. His ass. Yep. That was a thing that had happened.

 

“Take a picture, it’ll last longer,” Eddie mumbled to him, laughing again when Venom asked him what that meant.

 

There was so much to teach him. And he did, while they were running. Strangely it gave him a new boost of energy to get through the day, and maybe later it would tucker him out so he could get a good night’s sleep again. Maybe Venom would hold him again. Maybe he wouldn’t be against that at all. Again. They were pretty close. Mentally as well as physically. And if he was honest with himself, Eddie didn’t mind Venom checking out his body at all.

 

Maybe he was just learning. Maybe he was already thirsting over him. Eddie was happy to indulge either side. He was horny. And so he ran. Because frankly, he hadn’t even jerked off in the weeks since this whole ordeal had been over, too aware that there was always someone watching him. Eddie had made sure not to watch any porn. Avoid that awkwardness at least.

 

He felt good after his run, endorphins rushing though his body, the cold shower energising him again. Maybe he could finish up that article tonight, go to bed early. He would order pizza for them both, less energy wasted on cooking.

 

 **Don’t order pizza,** Venom suddenly said.

 

“Huh, why not? Wanna get some chicken instead?”

 

**No, we need to go somewhere. Stop putting on your pyjamas.**

 

“But I want to be comfy, I’m not in the mood to go anywhere. What are you even talking about?”

 

**I may have borrowed your body last night.**

 

“What the fuck?,” Eddie turned and watched Venom materialise in the bathroom with him. Quickly he took a towel to wrap it around his waist, he wasn’t sure why. “That’s why I’m so tired. You left me wondering all day! Didn’t we talk about boundaries?!”

 

**I had to. I can’t go on my own.**

 

“If this is going to work you gotta tell me that shit. Don’t just take my sleeping body for a joyride!”

 

 **You’re angry.** Venom floated closer, looking him up and down. **I did it for you, Eddie.**

 

“Especially then!,” he huffed, crossing his arms. He had absolutely no memory of last night and that was fucking weird. He trusted Venom, but there were still kinks in their relationship to iron out. “What were you doing anyway?”

 

**A surprise.**

 

“Huh?” Eddie’s arms slowly fell to his sides again. “What does that mean?”

 

 **Surprise, Eddie.** **For you.**

 

“You’re not gonna explain, are you?,” he sighed and slowly walked out of the bathroom. Venom followed, and he felt the comforting feeling of him returning into him. “So what should I wear then, for your surprise?”

 

Venom guided his hands to those jeans that were pretty right fitting and Eddie had to grin. Of course he would chose that one. Other than that, it appeared Venom’s surprise at least wasn’t anything fancy. He always felt more comfortable in simple clothes. He stopped fighting Venom’s influence then, trusting him to guide him to the ominous surprise that he really, really hoped wasn’t a pile of human heads. Oh god, what if it was a pile of human heads.

 

Thankfully it turned out not to be a pile of human heads, though it was suspicious that Venom hadn’t immediately corrected him. In the meantime he had steered Eddie’s body to the local aquarium. He was still confused but waited until they were inside, slowly walking down the dimmed corridors, stopping every now and then when Eddie seemed to be interested in a particular fish. It was pleasant enough, not what Eddie had imagined his evening to be but…

 

He felt something sliding down his arm. Looking around if anyone was noticing, he pulled his jacket tighter, and as he realised Venom was going further down, hid his hand in the pocket. Venom curled around it again, and like they had done earlier, held hands. For a moment he was confused, then, when the realisation hit him, Eddie felt his cheeks warm up, his heartbeat quickening.

 

“So…,” he said to himself, continuing to stroll down the corridor. The light changed and above them was glass now, showing a shark swimming by. “Aquarium. Holding my hand. You’re taking me on a date.”

 

**Humans do that. Dates.**

 

“Indeed they do, I see you’ve learned some things.” He leaned against the wall just after the glass corridor had ended. Another large tank was in front of them, and he watched an otter swim by. Cute. “So this is the surprise?”

 

**No. Not all of it.**

 

“There’s more, hm? Maybe I won’t be as mad anymore for taking my body on a trip. Next time just give me a warning, okay?”

 

**Fine. Eddie…**

 

Under his clothes the black spread, around his chest, like a hug. Venom was smooth, and warmed him this way, fighting against the chilly temperature of the aquarium. There was a bench in front of the tank, and Eddie sat there and closed his eyes for a moment. He didn’t care if he looked a little crazy, there weren’t many people here this late anyway. But he wanted to feel this for a while longer…

 

**Eddie.**

 

“Yeah?”

 

**You’re happy?**

 

“Yeah. Yeah I am,” he replied, smiling to himself and opened his eyes again. There was another couple that gave him a strange look, but he couldn’t care less. “This is really nice actually. Haven’t been on a date since- Well.”

 

**Since Annie left you.**

 

“You know, you didn’t have to say that. Read the room. Sometimes you just gotta let things pass.”

 

**The room has nothing to do with you.**

 

“It’s an expression,” Eddie sighed.

 

**You don’t have to worry anymore. You’re mine now.**

 

Under any other circumstances, Eddie would be creeped out by such a sentiment. But he wanted this. He wanted to be Venom’s. And the thought of him being there forever filled him with comfort instead of dread.

 

“I am,” he said softly, and felt the grip on his hand tighten.

 

**Now go. More fish.**

 

Eddie laughed to himself and stood, continuing the tour of the aquarium which he noticed made Venom a little bit hungry. But this time he didn’t ask him to do something crazy like jump into one of the tanks to give him all the fish he could ever want, nor did he take control of his body again. Venom was getting the hang of consent, it seemed, and well, a surprise date wasn’t the worst thing that had ever happened to him, even if it meant he was a little bit tired.

 

At the end of the tour Venom encouraged him to get a stuffed little otter toy, to treat himself even though it was Eddie paying for all of this. It was the thought that counted, and the otter was pretty damn adorable.

 

“Where to now?,” Eddie asked, zipping up his jacket. He felt Venom spread further around his body, keeping him warm.

 

**This way…**

 

This time Venom didn’t take control of his body, instead instructed him to go down the street, take a few turns, until after a few minutes they were standing in front of the planetarium. Now that Eddie really hadn’t expected. Neither would he have thought to look at the back entrance…

 

 **Under that rock,** Venom said, and Eddie knelt to pick it up. A key was in its hollowed out middle. **Opennnn…**

 

“This is some kind of spy stuff, huh. How did you even manage all this. With me sleeping on top of that.”

 

**I have my wayss.**

 

“That you do.” Eddie was shaking his head but smiled when he entered through the back door. It was dark, but in the distance he could see another door that he made his way to, hand brushing along the wall to hopefully not bump into anything.

 

 **There.** Venom sounded excited, and so was he.

 

There was pretty much only one thing that he could surprise him with in a planetarium, but the sight of it was still awe inspiring. The ceiling was covered in stars, and underneath, in the open space in the middle, was a little nest, illuminated with just a few lights so that they could find their way there. So Eddie did, making himself comfortable on the pillows, lying down to look up at the stars.

 

“This is really gay, Venom.”

 

He heard laughter inside his head, and Venom started to materialise around him, half of his body by his side, melted over his arm and hand.

 

“Is this where you’re from?,” Eddie asked, gesturing up at the stars.

 

**No. A lot further away.**

 

Venom was slowly inching closer, spreading over his body too, but the rows and rows of teeth didn’t scare him. His heart skipped a beat, and he arched when that long tongue licked over his face, curled around his throat. They hadn’t kissed since that day in the forest, let alone done anything more, but god, Eddie wanted him to. He had no fucking clue how that would work, but that didn’t stop him from imagining it. It had been a while since he had taken anything up his ass, why not an alien symbiote that he was falling in love with.

 

 **Eddie…** , his deep voice seemed to vibrate through his entire body and a moan escaped Eddie’s lips.

 

“Fuck, just kiss me already.”

 

Like that first time, the kiss was overwhelming, robbing him of his breath and craving more. So much more. When he pushed Venom away he silently showed him when it was too much, when that tongue went too deep and Venom adjusted accordingly. But he wanted Eddie, every part of him, and being wanted, being owned was a fucking turn on.

 

He was panting desperately when Venom pulled away from him, materialising an actual body for him. Venom looked hungry when he started undressing him, actually making an effort not to just rip the clothes off of it. On the one hand, it was damn sweet, on the other, Eddie really wanted to get fucked.

 

 **Don’t worry, Eddie,** Venom said, his grin widening. **I’ll take care of you. Will always take care of you.**

 

“Yes,” Eddie gasped, arching his back. As he did, that black matter shaped itself into tentacles, curling around his nipples. “Fuck yes, yes.”

 

Deep down there was maybe a part of him that wondered for a second whether anyone else was here, or whether Venom had made some kind of deal for them to be alone. But as he was being overwhelmed by his kiss, his touch, exploring every inch of his body, he found himself lost in this pleasure.

 

It was easy, laughably easy for Venom to manhandle him every way he wanted to. Not that Eddie even wanted to fight it. He let him press his hands above his head, darkness curling around them to keep them in place. Venom’s head shifted over his body, now more a shapeless mass than the humanoid form he usually took. Along with his head, his tongue licked all over him, taking a turn on his nipple, while the other tentacle tightened around the other one. Eddie gasped and moaned, letting himself do so freely as finally darkness enveloped his cock, rubbing and tightening and he already felt so close to coming inside Venom’s mass.

 

Venom did not stop, he chuckled inside Eddie’s head.

 

**Give it to me. It’s mine.**

 

Eddie moaned and cried out when Venom grew tighter around him, finally bringing him over the edge. It had been weeks, and Eddie was pent up, the all too familiar heat releasing in a wave of pleasure that almost made him see stars. He was panting and looking down, saw a few drops of his come rolling down his cock, but as Venom’s black matter closed the distance, it vanished inside him.

 

His head shifted up again, letting his tongue trail over his abs, his chest, finally coming to kiss him again.

 

 **Eddie tasty,** he hissed, sounding more animalistic than before.

 

He chuckled a little, tilting his head up when another tentacle caressed his face. How sweet he could be, only to him. Eddie was special, to no one but Venom.

 

 **Mine,** he growled again.

 

“Yours,” Eddie sighed happily, closing his eyes when Venom’s mass surrounded him again.

 

Almost completely this time, squirming, moving, caressing. He was everywhere at once, teasing, exploring, learning, learning so quickly what he needed to do to fill Eddie with pure pleasure. He gasped sharply when Venom entered him, the wet tongue first, leaving residue that was slick and warm inside him.

 

 **Pain?,** Venom asked, but Eddie shook his head.

 

“S-slow,” he explained. “Then there’s no pain.”

 

Not that he was against pain strictly, but it had been a while and seeing Venom be careful while holding him down and taking everything _he_ wanted as well made his heart beat faster. Venom could kill so easily, but with him… he was gentle. Only ever with him.

 

He felt Venom deeper inside him, tongue as well as tentacle, expanding inside, slowly like he had explained, but teasing what he could take, what could feel good. And he found that spot inside him, brushing against his prostate again and again, revelling in the moans that filled the entire planetarium.

 

“F-fuck into me,” Eddie begged. “Make- Make that shape, yeah like that. Bigger. Wider. Fuck yes, yes just like that ahh-”

 

Eddie was straining against being held down, but not really. He felt so good, so hot and so turned on that he had to arch his back and moan, to get some kind of release, any kind. Venom didn’t touch his cock, no, but he fucked into him as he begged him to. Thrusts that went deep and slow at first, became harder and faster with Eddie’s increased moans. And they hit that spot, that sweet spot, every damn time.

 

“I want to come,” he whined. He felt so close, but he needed more, he had never come just from a dick inside him and wasn’t sure if he even could. “Touch me, please, fuck, make me come Venom please.”

 

 **Then do it,** he said, face close to his again but his body formed so it did not touch his cock, even when Eddie tried to rut against him. **Do it. For us.**

 

“I- I don’t know if I can I’ve never-,” Eddie was cut off by another hard thrust into him that made him scream out, his voice echoing through the empty chamber.

 

He was so, so fucking close. But still, still he couldn’t, and tears formed in his eyes, rolling down the side of his face. Venom licked them off, became bigger again inside him. Then another tentacle followed, and Eddie felt like he was about to burst from the inside. In a good, in a perfect way. When both tentacles started alternating their thrusting, one going out when the other went in, Eddie sobbed into the darkness.

 

“Please, please,” he begged.

 

 **Come,** it sounded like an order this time, barked out loud and inside his mind.

 

And Eddie did. He cried out again, the sound muffled when Venom wrapped around his head, his tongue entering his mouth again, the kiss swallowed him hole as a kind of heat rippled through him that was new, that was so intense he kept crying through it. Shaking and shuddering, he gasped when Venom pulled out of him, and he looked down again to see him shrink a little. That tongue licked over his belly where he had come over himself, and Eddie groaned.

 

He let his head fall back onto the pillows, and with his now free hands wiped the tears from the corner of his eyes. That had been… entirely new. Venom wrapped around him again, but this time like that comforting blanket he woke up to a lot these days.

 

 **We’re happy,** Venom stated, and Eddie nodded, still gathering himself to try and speak. **We’re boyfriends.**

 

Eddie had to laugh at that, shaking with the intensity of it. How ridiculous that sounded, coming from a real alien. But he _had_ been avoiding that thought, for whatever reason. Now, after all this, things were pretty clear.

 

“Yeah. Yeah we are.”

 

Maybe now that this was out of the way, they could finally watch those stars Venom had worked so hard for.

 


End file.
